


hey jealousy

by honeybunbiscuit



Series: Requests! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, For the flavor, Jealousy, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Tumblr Prompt, more of a fake date, wlw/mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunbiscuit/pseuds/honeybunbiscuit
Summary: 'As idiotic and oblivious as he was, and although it pained Keith to even admit it to himself, Keith was unabashedly and stupidly in love with Lance. But the love of Keith’s life stood right in front of him, and flirted with some alien girl, someone who definitely was not, and never would be, Keith himself.'For some reason (Lance), Keith gets roped into a double date with the love of his life (Lance) and two gorgeous alien girls who make him question why he is even there in the first place (Lance).set before the original lion switch
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) & Original Character(s), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Requests! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/516175
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	hey jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written way back in 2016 as a part of a Tumblr request thing and I finally found it and decided to edit it. I literally had a finished fic in my drafts for four years. Also, it's been four years since Voltron. Hate that. 
> 
> Prompt: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" 
> 
> yes, the title is from the song. also, this takes place around season one era because that's when it was written. miss that.

If anyone in love had to watch the scene playing in front of Keith, they would have been monumentally crushed or depressed. Obviously, he knew Lance claimed to be the greatest womanizer on this side of the galaxy, but no one genuinely believed him, least of all Keith. Even Hunk and Pidge dutifully assured him that Lance was pretty unsuccessful in the romance department, albeit through them just loudly picking on Lance whenever he opened his giant mouth. 

A new feeling was instead sparking in front of Keith as the anxiety wore off from the aftermath of the meet and greet that Shiro and Allura had organized. One that was much more unwelcoming and displeasing than any regular sadness or lovesick puppy feeling that Keith usually had when he looked at Lance with someone who was pointedly not him. 

He’s felt a lot of new emotions ever since he became a paladin and, somewhat regretfully, had felt a lot more after he and Lance started bonding. There was no way he could have known he would become a worshipped hero throughout the galaxy when he first created his half-assed plan to save Shiro. On top of that, he had never predicted he would fall in love with the cargo pilot from the training program Keith dropped out of some time ago. But here he was, looking longingly at the tall and lanky brunette, who managed to give Keith the same adrenaline rush he felt after an intense battle that left him sweaty and a little bloody. 

As idiotic and oblivious as he was, and although it pained Keith to even admit it to himself, Keith was unabashedly and stupidly in love with Lance. But the love of Keith’s life stood right in front of him and flirted with some alien girl, someone who definitely was not, and never would be, Keith himself. 

The problem wasn't even that Lance was flirting with some girl since Keith had seen that a hundred times over. It was as common as seeing Hunk cooking something delicious from the goo in the kitchen or hearing Allura use some random alien curse word when she got frustrated with them. If Keith got jealous every time this happened, his skin would have been entirely green by now.

No, the problem was that the alien girl was flirting _back._ This was not a common occurrence for Lance and just about everyone knew that. Lance, despite all his other great qualities, was a very flirtatious guy, but that never was supposed to work out for him. He was supposed to be the unsuccessful womanizer who would realize that the person he was supposed to be in love with was by his side all along, like those cheesy rom coms that Shiro would make them watch together. As far as Keith could tell, they had just gotten past the enemies phase of their relationship, although it was totally concocted in Lance’s head, and were steadily heading towards a passionate kiss at an airport or train station or some other dramatic location where they would inexplicably realize they were soulmates.

Instead, a pretty alien girl giggled and smiled at every few words he said, whatever it was. Keith wasn't close enough to clearly hear their conversation.

“What's up, Keith?” 

Keith jumped in response to the voice talking behind him, reflexively grabbing his bayard. Seeing only a curious Pidge, he relaxed and put the sword away. 

“I'm just watching that mess.” He sighed, motioning to Lance and the admittedly attractive alien girl. 

Pidge chuckled, “Yeah, quite a scene, huh? There's only been one time where Lance’s flirting worked and he ruined it by the third date.” 

“Not surprising,” Keith admitted, refusing to take his eyes off of the scene. 

Finally, _freaking finally_ , Lance departed from the girl who Keith couldn't see very well from where he was. She was as tall as Lance, if not taller, with blue skin decorated in white tribal tattoos and markings, and had very long, silver hair that, even braided, came to the back of her thighs. 

“How’s it going, boys?” Lance smirked, proudly waving a piece of paper. Something must have gone well for him, considering how he walked with a certain swagger. 

“I'm guessing anything we did won't compare to your accomplishments?” Pidge said, already incredibly over Lance’s cocky attitude. 

“Absolutely correct, my little genius!” Lance said excitedly, ruffling Pidge’s hair, much to her dismay. “I got her number and a date!” 

“Great job, Lance,” Keith deadpanned. Yeah, this was tiring. 

“Oh, but my fair Keith,” Lance said, slinging an arm around Keith’s shoulders, “There was a single condition that I think will interest you.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “What did you do?” 

Lance looked at him with utter desire, one of the most focused and intense looks Keith’s ever seen towards him, and it made him bite his lip to stop from shivering. He had no idea what Lance would ask of him but he already knew it was going to suck for him and there was no way in hell that he could refuse him. 

“You see,” He began, “Rayna would only agree to go on a date with me if you would come along for a double date with her super hot friend. Now, I’ll hold for your applause and gratitude.” 

As if he would ever be grateful to not only watch but actively participate in this trainwreck of a date. Keith grumbled out a reply, harshly rubbing his temples, “Why should I?” 

Not only did he have to go on a _date_ with a _girl_ but he had to watch his _crush_ do the same thing. Keith wasn't a fan of blind dates, was surely gay, and in love with a damn idiot, no matter how cute he was. Lance was not very smart, at least socially. Otherwise, he would see how this was an astronomically terrible offer.

“I'll do your chores, give you twenty dollars, and be your man-in-waiting for the next week.” Lance pleaded. His deathly serious tone ignited some kind of anger in Keith, who had to force it down to preserve what little restraint he had from running away to his lion to keep himself from either decking or kissing Lance. He honestly was not sure which one he would rather do right now. 

If there was one thing Keith was when it came to Lance, and to him only, it was that he was pathetically weak under his pleading blue eyes. Looking between an eager Lance and a weirded out Pidge, Keith crumbled and decidedly gave into Lance’s bribery. “Sure.” 

Lance then hugged him, a tight hug that lifted him a foot off the ground, making him let out a very manly and not at all high-pitched yelp of surprise. All too soon, he was placed gently back onto the ground and watched as Lance happily ran off somewhere in the direction of the castle, stepping on the broken fragments of Keith’s heart the entire time. 

“Keith…” Pidge started, honestly a little dumbfounded by his total compliance. “Why are you doing this?” 

In reality, Keith knew. In the depths of his core, he knew he would go to the ends of the Earth or even the whole galaxy if Lance simply asked him. If there was anyone who would eventually figure out, and be trusted with the reason, then it was Pidge. 

“For him.” He replied, crossing his arms and letting out a heavy sigh. 

There was a pause, as expected, before Pidge let out a knowing “Oh!”, and looked at him incredulously. “Seriously?” 

“Yep, and I could not tell you why.” 

“Jeez, you must be really whipped to go out on a date with someone else just to watch him literally date someone else.” 

“Yeah,” Keith grunted. “Thanks, Pidge.” 

“Oh, um, sorry,” Pidge apologized bashfully. 

A few uneventful days passed and then Keith was in a tuxedo, checking himself out as Pidge fixed his hair, on the night of the big double date. Lance was obviously excited as he splurged on a fancy restaurant that literally made them wear suits after having consulted Allura about a hundred times over. If anything, Keith would assume Lance would never tell the girl he thought he could marry about their weird date night, but Lance just loves to prove him wrong. The restaurant did, however, give them a major discount for “saving the universe” even though dating wasn't a part of that plan. 

“You look good, dude.” Pidge complimented, finally stepping away from Keith and giving him a proud once over of her hour’s worth of work. She had asked for more time, but Keith refused to live this nightmare any longer than necessary.

“Thanks, Pidge,” Keith responded. Honestly, he would agree. Coran had tailored this suit out of one of his own old ones and, after removing all of the ribbons and tassels, it looked great on Keith. It was dark blue and very much properly fitted, thanks to Coran himself. 

Knocking on the bathroom door for the third time in a row, Lance yelled at him to hurry up. Honestly, it was almost hypocritical considering Lance’s multi-step skincare routine, as if the space soap was not good enough. Annoyed, Keith marched over to the door, yanked it open, and outright glared at Lance. He sneered, “What?” 

Lance opened his mouth to say something, probably another complaint, but immediately shut up upon seeing Keith. His eyes scanned over Keith’s body, causing Keith to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. It was a rare occasion when Lance actually shut his mouth but now, seeing him carefully inspecting Keith, a new flare of anxiety shot up Keith’s spine. 

“You look great, Keith.” Lance complimented softly, a fondness in his voice that Keith has not heard since their bonding moment. 

“Thanks, Lance.” Keith said, blushing, “You look nice too.” 

Lance really did look nice, maybe beautiful if Keith would allow himself to say it. His hair was neater than usual, slightly gelled back, and the traditional black suit he wore would be in Keith’s daydreams for months to come. He even had a nicely done red tie clinging to his neck. Keith was already so jealous of the girl who got to stare at him all night. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

Lance cleared his throat, fixing his collar and looking directly at his polished shoes. When the hell did he even find the time to do that? They were in the middle of an intergalactic battle and Lance still found the time to take care of himself. It made Keith’s heart flutter thinking that just maybe, if they ever got their unrealistic happy ending, that Lance would spoil him in the smallest ways possible so Keith could halfheartedly sing him praises he’s been practicing in his mind for months. 

Instead, Keith nodded, sparing a glance at a smiling Pidge, before he followed Lance out to the blue lion. After getting into Lance’s lion, and threatening to hit him if he farted like last time, Lance flew them out to the restaurant. The ride was quiet, with Keith glancing at Lance every so often, who actually looked kind of nervous as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth and spared not even a single glance at Keith. When they finally reached the restaurant, they both let out a breath, having felt the urge to stiffen up during their journey. 

The restaurant’s name was in some alien language Keith could not understand but it definitely looked classy. It was a warm evening, not too uncomfortable, or else they would have gone inside and bypassed the two girls in front of it, one familiar and one unfamiliar. 

Rayna stood there in a white gown with the girl Keith was supposed to go out with. After the weird flight over here, Keith forgot that there was some eager alien girl he would have to disappoint or completely ghost once the date was over with. That girl, he noticed as they walked closer, was actually fairly nice looking but she seemed just as bored as he was. 

“Hello, boys!” Rayna smiled, waving a hand covered in ornate jewelry. She was really pretty, Keith admitted, as he noticed the other girl inspecting him intensely. Rayna looked at the girl and nudged her side, muttering something out. 

“Hey guys,” The other girl finally spoke, clearly disinterested. Her dark red skin was covered in elaborate white markings, the same ones that decorated Rayna’s skin, but rather her black hair was cropped short and a few piercings were scattered along her body. “My name is Samira. It's nice to meet you.” From the way she spoke, it sounded like that one line had been rehearsed countless times. 

“Well, I am Lance,” he gestured to himself, “And this is my buddy, Keith, a.k.a your date.” Lance pushed him forward into Samira, causing him to stumble and try to catch himself so he would not crash into the taller girl. 

“Sorry,” He coughed, his fist pressed tightly against his mouth to stop him from literally screaming into the night air. Nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck, sending a pointed glare at a nonchalant Lance, before turning towards a very unamused girl. “I'm Keith, by the way.”

“Charmed.”   
She was not. 

“Well, it's nice to meet you. Lance talked about you quite a bit.” Rayna smiled cheerfully, one that was blindingly bright. Of course, she just had to be nice and pretty and...wait, Lance talked about him?

Before Keith could say anything, the others were already heading inside for dinner, having left him alone in his thoughts. He quickly followed them inside and almost gasped at how truly fancy the interior of this place was.

The restaurant was undoubtedly fancy with a dark color scheme and dim lighting painting the countless tables and booths, some even floating midair, in a frankly comfortable and romantic light. Nicely dressed aliens dined on admittedly good looking food with waiters bustling around at every corner. The ceiling seemed to be impossibly high, with an expensive chandelier hanging from a distant spot. Even the simple bar at the back looked nicer than anything Keith has seen on Earth. He wondered how, and especially why, Lance had managed to set this up for some random girl, no matter how gorgeous she seemed.

As the hostess sat them, Keith noticed how fancy the girls were dressed but he could only assume Lance was spewing out endless compliments to Rayna as they walked ahead, leaving him to sulk near Samira at the back of the group. 

They all sat in a booth with Keith and Samira close to the window and across from one another. Lance and Rayna had slid into the seats next to either of them, and Keith almost missed the way Samira tensed when her shoulder touched her friend’s because he felt the same tension as he felt the warm presence of Lance against his arm.

“Comfortable, pretty boy?” Lance smirked. 

“Aw,” Keith cooed, “I knew you thought I was pretty.” 

That was an utter lie, but Keith would pay a fortune to replay the following moment where Lance turned into an angrily flustered mess and decided to listen in to whatever the girls were saying.

As he looked out of a nearby window, Keith admired the wide span of nothing but roads and dim lights from what he could see. He smiled fondly, as it reminded him of his cozy little shack on Earth, but someone had chuckled at him, interrupting his sentimental thoughts. He sat back in his seat, wiping the dopey smile off of his face as he saw Rayna quickly go back to scanning the menu, now a few inches away from her face, and the small smile she wore quickly vanished.

Upon opening the menu, both he and Lance hesitated. The language was still very much foreign to them, and definitely not earthly. While the girls read their menus with ease, he began to feel a sense of unease between the two paladins. Keith tried to look at Lance for any sort of direction since he did pick the place out with Allura, but he merely shrugged his shoulders, as helpful as ever. 

Then a foot pressed gently against his shin, and he looked up at Samira giving him the first grin he had seen from her all night. She brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face before leaning towards him from across the table, noting the way Lance tensed up beside him. 

“Don’t worry, pretty boy, we’ll take care of you,” She smiled, all too knowingly.

“Good evening,” their waiter appeared suddenly, although Keith couldn't see the mouth they spoke with, “what would you all want for tonight’s meal?” 

“Everyone wants to try some of the Hueberry Specials, so one of those for everyone,” Rayna replied, rattling off a few more pleasant-sounding items before closing the menu. The waiter wrote something and left with the promise of their drinks and food orders.

There was a silence between Keith and Samira, who had decided just then to retreat back into her cold exterior. It made Keith wonder if he was this cold to other people, but at least he had a legitimate reason, although it may have been unfair and more emotionally driven then he would ever admit. Maybe Samira was the same way, completely cut off from the rest of modern society. Hell, maybe she was in love with some clueless person who might never love her back.

“Keith!” Lance growled and elbowed him, effectively snapping him out of his daydream.

“Ow! What?” Keith snapped back, clutching his bicep. 

“Rayna asked you a question,” Lance said before turning his attention back to Rayna. 

“Have you ever had a girlfriend?” She asked politely. Although Keith felt awkward with the question, considering the everything about him aside from writing ‘I’m gay’ on his forehead, he resided to shake his head to tell her no. 

“Nope,” Keith said. At the very least his drink was tasty. 

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?” Samira chuckled with a lazy grin. 

Although he hadn’t, he still went red at the question, knowing all eyes were on him. “No, always been single.” 

Samira raised her eyebrow but she was the only one who noticed anything odd about his response.

“I never got that,” She sighed, “The human concept of gender and sexuality, you know? It’s just so, well, binary. Nothing should be so outrageously simple and yet so controversial. I mean, Keith, right? If you wanted to go out on a date with a charming man, who’s to stop you?” 

Although she had been stirring her drink, eyes trained on the multicolored beverage, she looked up at Keith to give him a wink. 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows, “How does it work for you then?” 

A lazy smirk accompanied her slower movements as Samira crossed her arms and laid back in her seat. Rayna warily eyed her but this unspoken communication seemed almost natural for them. 

“Well, you probably wouldn’t understand it, just from how convoluted it is, but there are a lot more genders and sexualities for us. I like to think we’re way more accepting than most other species. It's common to be homosexual or bisexual or whatever. All that matters is what you feel and no one should take that away from you. Frankly, I don’t give two shits about who you sleep with.” She finished, her friend inhaling suddenly at her crude words. 

Keith laughed for the first time that night, “Sounds interesting to be a... a Nesmian.” 

Samira nodded, pulling the straps of her gown higher. “Hey, where's our food?” 

Rayna, who had been unusually silent, perked up as she realized it had been a while since they had ordered. Well, since the girls ordered for them because the language was completely unfamiliar. 

“Maybe we should go see. Lance, would you mind coming?” She chuckled awkwardly and stood up as Lance hesitantly followed her. Of course, he had given Keith a stare that he only interpreted as “Don't mess this up for me”, even if he did look weirdly sad about it. 

Left alone with Samira, Keith cleared his throat. He could do this. “So have you--?”

“Stop,” Samira cut him off. She seemed much more relaxed and interested once Rayna was out of sight, sprawling in her seat. 

“Okay, I hate small talk.” Keith sighed, relieved.

Samira groaned, “You're telling me! This is so awkward.” 

Keith ran a hand through his hair. “Lance just pulled me into this for no reason.”

“So did Rayna and I hate it.” She buried her face in her hands. “No offense.”

“Lance tried to bribe me,” Keith admitted. “Money, chores, and manual labor…”

Looking up at him, Keith saw a certain curiosity blossom within her. She leaned forward with an interested look fixed on her face. “How come you aren't interested in this?” 

“I feel that, as paladins, we have more important things to do than mess around with our emotions in the middle of a war.” He chuckled dryly. The word ‘hypocrite' wouldn't even begin to describe him. 

“Keith, I’ll ask this in earthly terms,” Samira said, “Do you, perhaps, bat for the other team?” 

“What?” 

“Are you a fan of sausages?” Samira hesitated as she spoke, even gesturing all the while. 

“I don’t…” Keith’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

Samira gave him a look, more of a glare, and groaned, slapping her hand to her forehead. She shut her eyes and spoke through gritted teeth, “Do you like penis, yes or no?” 

Blushing, Keith gave the frustrated girl a confused look. “Where did you get that idea?”

“Look,” Samira fought to hold her laughs in, “From one homosexual to another, I get what you do for the people you love. I haven’t spoken about it to Rayna yet so she keeps trying to set me up with boys or whoever else and I'm just not into it. I'm into her and it sucks.” 

He watched as she emptied her drink in one gulp. She grinned, “Now, tell me the truth, please.” 

Keith let out a sigh, eyes flitting nervously between Samira and his drink, praying that Lance did not happen to suddenly appear behind him. “Yes, I'm gay, Samira.” 

She lazily grinned at Keith, which he mirrored back. “Got a certain boy in mind?” 

With a crooked smile, Keith laughed, “Who do you think?” 

Samira jutted out her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders dramatically, “I dunno, Keith. Maybe it’s a certain blue paladin with a silly grin and a chip on his shoulder?” 

“That’s the guy,” Keith laughed a little louder with Samira joining in. 

Soon they laughed and talked to each other about everything from their personal lives to their long-time crushes. Keith found himself increasingly liking the relaxed alien girl and her calming nature. He barely noticed when Lance and Rayna returned, followed by a nicely dressed trio of waiters with plates of colorful and delicious smelling food. The two looked pleased with the lighter atmosphere between their friends as Lance and Rayna took their seats. 

The food was tasty but Keith noticed that while the conversation picked up between him and Samira, it lagged between Lance and Rayna. Another thing he picked up on, which he would mention to Samira later on, is how Rayna looked as if she wanted to speak to her friend a lot more than she would allow herself to. He’s pretty sure she bit her tongue at least twice trying to get a word into their conversation.

Keith still kept a wary eye on Lance, who steadily ate through the meat-like substance on his place and spared a glance towards Keith himself every so often. Of course, he was suspicious of Lance’s behavior, not bouncing off the walls or berating him as usual, but more quiet and tense than before. But he would perk up whenever Keith looked at him expectantly, not looking unhappy, and it was hard for Keith to stop listening to Samira’s favorite memories on her planet so that’s where he focused his attention. Every time he did, he thought he felt Lance deflate next to him.

By the time they had left the restaurant, it was much darker and much colder, compared to how the planet felt when they arrived. They were full, and Keith wasn't entirely sure of what they had eaten since the menu was not decipherable, but it was pretty delicious and they all pitched in for the check because Keith knew Lance couldn't afford four entrees and drinks. Plus, the girls were more than happy to pitch in, even saying it was customary for them. 

“That was unexpectedly nice,” Samira commented. She stood, arms crossed, next to Keith while watching as Rayna and Lance talked to each other a few feet away. Samira and Keith leaned against a wall along a dimly lit part of the restaurant. 

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, loosening his tie, feeling like he could finally breathe. He looked at Samira, “Are you cold?” 

She raised an eyebrow, light-catching on the ring pierced there. She chuckled and turned to look at Keith, “Shouldn't you save all of your suave clichés for your boyfriend?” 

Keith met her eyes, speaking plainly, “Do you want my jacket or would you rather freeze?” 

There was a tense silence between them as they just stared at each other for a moment or two, but then Samira broke their gaze and looked straight ahead. She stuck her arms out from side to side and gave Keith an expectant grunt. Smiling, Keith shrugged off his own jacket and slipped it onto Samira’s right arm, and then her left. It actually fit her quite nicely, like she could have brought it from home herself. 

“Thanks.” She said, inspecting the jacket and adjusting it minutely. Looking back up at Keith, she brushed the hair out of her eyes before slowly and awkwardly raising her hand. 

Keith stared at it blankly, “Are you high-fiving me?” 

“Y-yeah, it's what you humans do, right?” She bit her lip bashfully, eyes now refusing to meet his own. 

Keith stared at her open palm, eyes flitting between her nervous face, her raised hand, and the other two who were now staring at them intently. He sighed, resigned, and slapped his palm against hers, “Yeah, they do.” 

She relaxed easily, he noticed, and snuggled further into the jacket. Then, with a slight smirk, she hooked an arm loosely around Keith’s neck to pull him in close and give his lips a quick peck. She whispered something in some language before chuckling at Keith’s confused expression. 

“That's what us Nesmians do,” Samira stepped back and rested her hands on her hips. “It's the equivalent of your high-five.” 

Keith gave her an incredulous look, feeling the burning sensation of embarrassment creeping up his neck, before running a hand through his hair. “That means something else on Earth, Samira. Just to let you know…” He trailed off as Samira gave him a questioning look, leaving him at a total loss for words. 

Before he could say anything, Keith was pulled back by his collar around the back of the restaurant, and the lighting back here only came from the window of the bustling kitchen next to them. Keith threw the strong hand off his collar and turned to see Lance standing in front of him, seemingly agitated. 

“What are you doing?” Lance huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows, “What do you mean?” 

“With Samira, obviously.” 

“I still don't get it,” Keith replied. 

Lance threw his hands up, “First, you don't even want to come here, and then out of nowhere you start chatting Samira up and then you start getting super cozy, and then she kisses you?! It's the first date and I mean, we never--” Lance cut himself off to catch his breath. 

“We never what?” Keith tilted his head accusingly. 

Lance stared down at his shoes, kicking the dirt, and shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He swallowed deeply, muttering, “It’s nothing.” 

Keith froze. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” 

Lance’s head shot straight up and Keith thought he might have given himself whiplash if Lance did not grumble something unintelligible before trying to walk away. He knew that if Lance got back to his lion now, he would not let Keith in and that Blue might even eat him for putting Lance in such a sour mood.

Keith decided to block his path, less than a foot away from Lance, refusing to let his chance slip away from him.

“You are…” He said it quieter, more to himself if anything. There was a clear bit of shock and awe in his voice because this was nowhere near what he had expected to happen tonight. Of all things, Lance was jealous, and not even of him, but of Samira. It kind of shocked Keith to his core to know that maybe Lance actually did reciprocate his feelings but it was still a damn good sensation. 

“Let's just leave,” Lance said, still unlike himself. He tried to walk past Keith again, even bumping into his shoulder, before Keith turned and grabbed his upper arm. 

“No,” Keith said firmly. If this was going to go in the way he hoped, he wasn't going to let Lance chicken out of whatever he was going to say or whatever he felt towards Keith. This was his cheesy romcom moment and there was no way he was going to let this go. He continued, “Why are you jealous?” 

“Never said that.” Lance gritted out as he tried to wriggle away from the death grip on his arm. 

“You didn't deny it either.” 

“It isn't always so black and white, you know?” 

“Well,” Keith responded. He was getting frustrated. “In this case, it is. You’re jealous and I want to know why. That's it.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, “Once again, I never admitted to being jealous of Samira.” 

Keith raised his eyebrows in total surprise, “You just kind of did…” 

Lance made a few entertaining faces as he realized what he had said and accidentally admitted to, as his face went from realization to embarrassment. “Can we just go already?” 

Keith growled, completely frustrated. He pushed Lance up against the nearby wall, much harder than he had meant to, and gripped both of Lance’s biceps with his hands.

“Can you please just take this seriously and tell me how you feel?! Like I’m a normal person?” Keith demanded, breath coming out much quicker than before. “Lance, please. I can’t...”

Lance stared at his feet, and a moment passed and then two. What felt like hours compressed into a mere few minutes with Keith just holding Lance there against the wall. Lance didn't try to run anymore, face red from what was probably previous effort, but he instead let Keith hold him up. Maybe his legs would have given out, Keith suspected, but nerves were getting the best of him. It was getting colder and their dates had long since been forgotten before Lance raised a hand to lay gently on Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith relaxed a little, stunned, as Lance finally looked up at him with a wry smile and tired eyes. He had never seen Lance like this, so overwhelmed by what had to be negative emotions, but he quickly discovered he did not like seeing him anything other than happy. Then he felt the hand, Lance’s hand, the same one that had yanked him back here in the first place, wrap gently around the back of his neck. 

Lance looked him in the eye, “I don't know.” He admitted, leaning in closer to Keith. 

Their noses brushed and Keith’s arm fell to his sides but they stayed there for a minute until Lance leaned forward, just a little. His lips pressed against Keith’s own and while Keith’s lips remained in a straight line for a moment, Lance’s own spread into a smile as he closed his eyes. He rubbed the back of Keith’s neck gently as he pressed a small series of kisses to Keith’s mouth, cheek, and even one on his neck until Keith relaxed in Lance’s grip. Hesitantly, he kissed Lance back firmly on the mouth, and Lance giggled but reciprocated the kisses. 

It went on like that for a minute or two, with the two exchanging laughs and breathless words in between shared kisses before they pulled back, simply staring at the other. That same look of desire was showing itself in Lance’s eyes and Keith’s heart felt stupidly full as he stared at his hooded blue eyes.

“I hate to say this,” Lance sighed, “But you were right.” 

“About?” 

“I was jealous,” Lance said, playing with the longer pieces of Keith’s hair. “I mean, I dunno if I'm gay or straight or whatever. It's part of the reason why I asked Raina out, like I mean, she's kinda in the same boat I’m in.” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, laying his head on Keith’s shoulder while Keith rested his hands on Lance’s waist. 

“At least you admitted it…” Keith smirked. His main priority was to go back to kissing Lance but hearing him actually admit how he felt, Keith felt a different desire towards Lance. He moved his hand to brush a fallen strand of hair out of Lance’s eyes as he looked happily at him. “Your eyes really are blue,” He commented. 

Lance blushed, burrowing his face into the crook of Keith’s neck. He muttered something that Keith couldn't quite understand but the vibrations tickled his neck and he laughed loudly. 

“Well, your laugh is cute, so there,” Lance mumbled before he stood up straighter with a determined grin. His eyes scanned Keith’s body, up and down and back again, before running his hands down Keith’s torso, making him shiver before resting them on Keith’s hips. Lance leaned in closer to Keith, an inch away from his face, and then he chuckled lowly, and if Keith found that attractive, he would die before admitting it. 

“Keith,” Lance drew out his name in a way that Keith could more than appreciate. 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you ticklish?” 

Before Keith could even respond, Lance reached around for his sides and began to tickle him. 

“Lance, stop!” Keith said between giggles and tried to turn around and out of Lance’s grip on him. However, he only managed to turn around before Lance picked him up from the ground and held him close to his chest. Keith writhed in Lance’s arms, trying to hold back his laughter while avoiding the hands wildly running across his sides. 

“Nah,” Lance smirked, “Your laugh is too cute.” He finally stopped tickling Keith to press a kiss to his cheek, just long enough for Keith to jump down and away from the other boy. 

“Calm down, would you?” Keith laughed breathlessly before he heard a series of giggles behind him. Keith looked behind him to see Rayna and Samira standing side by side with wide grins spread across their faces. 

“Hey bluebell, look at the happy couple,” Samira chuckled, nodding her head at Rayna and then the boys. She had thrown the jacket Keith lent her over her shoulder, holding it with two fingers, meanwhile her other hand held Rayna’s tightly. 

Rayna shook her head, blushing, “Samira, please.” 

“O-oh, hey g-girls,” Lance stammered, scratching the back of his neck. Wrapping his left arm around Keith’s shoulder, he grinned at the girls awkwardly, “How’s it going?” 

Rayna smiled, looking shyly between Samira and them, “I suppose we were successful?” 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Lance had mentioned something odd earlier about some ‘we’ before all this happened. “What is she talking about, Lance?” 

Now Lance looked much more nervous than before, more shy than embarrassed, and he took a step away from Keith to avoid any results of potential violence that may occur. 

“I told you,” His voice cracked and he had to clear his throat before he could keep speaking, “We were in similar situations with the girls. I mean, just similar, not exact but it kind of-” 

Samira groaned, cutting him off, “Rayna and Lance set this up to get together with us. They're just a couple of goofs,” She bumped Rayna’s hip with her own, “who don't know how to communicate with the people they like and instead try to set them up on dates with strangers to see what would happen or whatever. It's stupid.” 

Rayna gasped, snatching her hand away from Samira’s own, “It was not! The plan was to try to get closer with you two while scooping out the other’s date.” She pouted and crossed her arms, looking much like a child. 

“Wait,” Keith interrupted, “Is that why you asked about my relationships?” 

Rayna laughed nervously in response. “I was looking out for Lance in actuality. I wanted to see if the famous Red Paladin was as cute and dorky and charming as Lance painted him to be. Consider it an evaluation of sorts.” She seemed oblivious to Samira’s disbelieving laughter, Keith’s slow-forming blush, and Lance’s embarrassed rambling. 

“H-hold on a second,” Lance stuttered, “I didn't say all of that…” He trailed off, blushing and stuffing his hands into his pockets. His eyes flitted between Keith and the suddenly very interesting dirt beneath him. 

“Oh, you didn't?” Keith more or less feigned a pout, hoping to get something, just something, out of Lance. He tried to make his voice tremble to really sell the show and even cast his head down and away from Lance, a small smirk evident on his face. 

“K-Keith!” Lance said desperately, “I mean I did say that but--” 

Laughing, Keith shoved Lance playfully, revealing his smiling face. His smile grew wider as he saw the shock turn into embarrassment on Lance’s very red face. 

“You suck,” he pouted until he heard a giggle, and then two more. The girls were laughing at him too! 

“Keith!” Lance whined, shoving Keith playfully, and it did not seem to have much of an effect on him as Keith just kept laughing at his expense. 

“Sorry, I guess,” Keith doubled over, laughing breathlessly. While looking up at a huffing Lance from where he was bent over, Keith winked and blew a kiss at Lance. It worked to calm him down at least, well his face was very red still but he would regain his cool sometime on the way back. If Keith had anything to say about it, he would flick the chip Lance has on his shoulder clean off. 

“It's fine,” Lance grumbled and crossed his arms. 

“Damn, you guys are so weirdly adorable,” Samira panted. She leaned onto Rayna for support, wiping her eyes breathlessly. Meanwhile, Rayna struggled to hold Samira up. They were both tall, yes, but Samira had more muscle on her compared to her new girlfriend. 

“Weirdly adorable, huh?” Keith yawned, standing straight up again. “That's a good way to describe it.” 

“Yeah, yeah, let's just go,” Lance said, nonchalant, making his way towards Blue as the others slowly followed him to the lion. 

“He's just upset about you knowing how cute he thinks you are,” Rayna patted Keith’s shoulder affectionately. They looked on as Lance led the way back to the parking lot, humming along to some tune playing in his head. “He has quite an affinity for you, Keith. I'm actually glad he pulled me into this plan, aside from my own desires. I thought it was incredibly sweet.” 

Keith bit his lip, trying to hide back a wide smile from making its way onto his face. “Really?” 

Rayna smiled genuinely and nodded at him. Samira walked quietly on Keith’s other side before a look of remembrance struck her and she threw Keith’s jacket back at him. He barely managed to catch it at first, and Samira just winked and made finger guns at him. 

In a few minutes, they exchanged their goodbyes, with Lance making a point to avoid any kissing between them and settling with a hug instead, before leaving with the promise of planning a less complicated double date in the future. 

When Keith and Lance arrived home, they remained silent to the questions from the rest of the team, but Pidge did not miss the untidiness of their hair or clothes, or the little bruises they forgot to cover up, and when Pidge saw Lance slip into Keith’s room later that same night, she had quite the idea of what had happened on their date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully, this made you smile. If not, uh, my b.
> 
> Feel free to check out my [ Tumblr](http://pallatron.tumblr.com) or drop a request and I'll check it out.
> 
> Feedback is super appreciated! x


End file.
